


Философия выбора

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Границы [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking and Entering, First Time Topping, First time with a man, Love/Hate, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Unexpected Visitors, at this point Arno is probably too gentle with de Sade lol, de Sade is like "personal space? what personal space? never heard of her!", gentle strangling is mentioned, knife play if you wanna call it so, spending night together, threatening with a sword
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Поздним вечером в стенах «Театра» он обнаруживает посетителя незваного и нежеланного. Однако в том, что касается желаний, посетитель этот куда как более подкован.





	Философия выбора

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Philosophy of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843504) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Арно проскальзывает в особняк незамеченным, чтобы не попасться интенданту с его нескончаемым ворохом финансовых бумаг; не быть втянутым в политические диспуты, горячо кипящие у сцены в зале; не оправдываться перед мадам Гузэ, почему ее поручение еще не исполнено; перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, придерживая клацающие ножны, а затем замирает на пороге собственной комнаты. Он ведь даже ничего не почувствовал. Потяжелевшего от парфюма воздуха. Чужого присутствия. Вторжения. Маркиз улыбается над письмом.

− О, эта восторженная, наивная поэтичность юности... Особенно трогает альпийская картина, на которой _mademoiselle_ живописует вас среди козочек.

Он приподнимает и вытягивает уголок губ, открывая зубы и острый, почти звериный клык, и только потом переводит взгляд на него, ожидая реакции и получая ее − тут же. Арно свирепо указывает на пергамент.

− Кто дал вам право?

− Дал? − де Сад поднимает брови; он подводит их черной краской, а у Арно подводит и поджимается желудок. − Признаться, я взял сам, это было несложно. Вы не запираете двери на ночь? Времена неспокойные... − самыми кончиками пальцев он сгибает лист и, вложив в конверт, проводит по месту старого разреза, будто запечатывая обратно, будто написанное от этого станет сохраннее. − А одно здесь и вовсе само очарование. Где же... − он перетасовывает их, как крапленые карты. − Ах, вот оно!

С ног до головы Арно передергивает, словно схлынули воды Сены и он увидел то, что веками под ними скрывалось; словно руки маркиза только что с особым тщанием перебрали его собственные внутренности, погрузившись глубоко, по самый локоть, игриво покатали почки, как речные голыши, сорвали гроздь из легких. Арно действует на инстинктах. Письмо − как перо, плавно планирует обратно в шкатулку; взгляд маркиза − змея, плавно скользит по вытянутому из ножен лезвию, вместе со светом от канделябров и неверным, изломанным отражением темной комнаты. Он опускает резную крышку, которая мнет и давит торчащий белый уголок. Арно сжимает рукоять; острому кончику до острого подбородка − дюймы.

− Мой дорогой мальчик, от угроз вовсе нет прока, если не приводить их в исполнение.

− А может, я приведу.

Он наклоняет меч вбок, прокручивая; блики стекают по граням топленым золотом.

− Вот как? В таком случае позволь мне более достойно отдаться моменту. Можно прожить без достоинства, но умереть?

Маркиз пальцем легонько отводит лезвие в сторону, − или это Арно уступает ему, − поднявшись, обстоятельно выравнивает складки одежды − того, по крайней мере, что призвано ее символизировать, − разглаживает вышитые лацканы и, растревожив пламя свечей, устраивается поодаль, на постели, в положении столь непринужденном, будто прилег ненадолго пробежать анонимный памфлет. Треугольник белой кожи от шеи почти до живота − как мишень; угол приподнятого плеча − почти идеален для удара. Арно досадует, Арно сбит с толку; он подходит, настороженно делая каждый шаг, словно, наступив ненароком туда же, куда опускались каблуки маркиза, может попасться в затейливо расставленные ловушки.

− Что вам нужно? Зачем вы здесь?

Маркиз разглядывает его, подперев голову, сплошь − тягучая насмешка, от которой не отмыться, и Арно думает, что, наверное, легко бы вышвырнул де Сада прочь, может, даже одной рукой, схватив за грудки, как дебошира в таверне, слишком пьяного, чтобы отстоять себя, да только не за что там хватать − голое тело и нити бус с полинезийским жемчугом, лопнут да раскатятся, стуча по доскам.

− О, всего лишь невинный визит вежливости, − он поводит кистью, словно раскрытым веером, но вокруг него душно и воздух недвижно замер. − У _la_ _Cour_ _des_ _Miracles_ были дела на берегах Ситэ, у меня − хорошее предчувствие, а коль скоро предчувствую я лишь стук судебного пристава или нестройную толкотню конвоя − эти не стучат, к несчастью, − истинным преступлением было бы не поддаться стечению обстоятельств.

Арно кривится.

− Вы безумны.

Маркиз коротко и сухо смеется и садится, как будто взводится маленький тугой арбалет, − Арно невольно ожидает щелчка пружины, невольно пятится.

− Напротив, милый Арно. Напротив...

Его движения размерены, выверены почти; Арно вздрагивает, когда по кафе внизу взрывом разносится нестройное пение − и когда к его лицу взлетает рука. Он ощетинивается, защищаясь, сминает браслеты, − унизанные камнями, они впиваются в запястье, в бледные вены, в его собственную ладонь; де Сад широко скалится, но стремится и тянется через силу, пока, наконец, ворвавшись под глубокий капюшон, не сбрасывает его. Арно цепенеет. Полумрака, впитанного книжными полками, внезапно слишком мало, чтобы вновь укрыться, и он обнажен, выставлен на показ − на посмешище, почти оглушен. Маркиз мягко скользит по его пальцам, между них, сквозь, забирает опущенный в пол меч, а затем, потянув к себе за пояс, резко вталкивает в ножны. Свистящий звук − как плеть, медленно протянутая вдоль позвоночника; у Арно трепещут, раздувшись, ноздри. Звякают пряжки упавшего под ноги ремня, и он содрогается всем телом.

− Разве не находишь ты это забавным, дорогой Арно? Ведь бояться... − он отстегивает цепочку плаща у него под подбородком, поочередно выдавливает большие гладкие пуговицы через петли. − ...стоило бы... − медленно обходит, ведя по плечу, по звенящим от напряжения лопаткам, задевает подвязанные волосы, и плащ под его касаниями спадает тяжело, как чужая шкура. − ...мне.

Глаза в глаза; Арно судорожно хватает его за горло, отталкивает от себя, прочь, на фут, на два. Он хочет процедить, что не боится, дьявол его раздери. Это не страх, не испуг, это не... Лицо маркиза расчерчивается долгой и тонкой усмешкой. Он шагает вперед, вжимаясь дернувшимся кадыком, сдавленно выстанывает воздух в то пространство между ними, которое, появившись, вновь тает, веки его быстро вздрагивают и опадают.

− Потребуется стараний куда больше, чтобы причинить мне истинную боль.

Еще полшага, стон становится сиплым и гаснет, Арно, уколотый замешательством, сомнением, стыдом, отдергивает руку, и тогда задыхающийся рот целует его собственный. Де Сад так напорист, так требователен, так отзывчив, что моментальный порыв Арно − отпрянуть от языка, от раскрытых губ, от рук, медленно взрезающих следующий слой − жилет, одна застежка за другой, сверху вниз, от головы, как рыбу. Арно соскальзывает ладонью по шее назад − к затылку, туда, где под вяжущей сухостью крахмала пробивается настоящий цвет, и сдирает парик, дань нелепой моде; волосы у маркиза темные, влажные, стянуты в хвост, рассыпающийся под грубостью ласки. Алый бант на шее давит, жесткий ворот − режет, и Арно слепо мочалит его, пока де Сад растворен в своей хищной неспешности. Они раздеваются, покуда на нем не остается ничего, а на маркизе − ничего кроме путаницы бус и шелковых лент.

− Нет, − говорит он, когда Арно пробует схватить их в горсть, наступая, и когда ослушивается, и жемчужины, тесно зажатые между ними, − как игральные кости шулера, которые свинцово падают на грязный стол, ни разу не перевернувшись.

За спиной у маркиза книжный шкаф, под весом Арно он прислоняется к перекрестью полок, и как знать, может, корешки отпечатаются на его голом теле. Каблуки отняли несколько сантиметров от его роста, но он смотрит по-прежнему свысока, как будто стремясь заглянуть в самую голову и исказить в ней то, что еще осталось нетронутым. И он трогает − с неожиданной силой, с ожидаемым бесстыдством, следуя естественным линиям, оглаживает ягодицу и собирает полной ладонью так, что Арно чувствует, где заканчиваются подушечки пальцев и начинаются короткие ногти, а затем отшатывается, похолодев, когда они оказываются спереди − у него между ног.

Де Сад разводит руками, Арно отводит взгляд.

− Так недоверчив... и так не искушен... И однако я стою перед тобой _sans_ _armes_ в том понимании этих слов, какое вкладывают в них... обычно.

Сердце колотится у Арно где-то в глотке, лицо пылает; он бросается зрачками к неровно догорающему канделябру и силится не отступить еще дальше, когда, проследив его взгляд, де Сад неспешно задувает огонь.

− О, ты полагаешь фитили и воск самым опасным оружием в этой комнате?

− В ваших руках − возможно.

Голос маркиза текуч и изменчив, обволакивает, ненароком выискивая уязвимые места; Арно слышал в нем сталь − однажды, сейчас он медово тает до шепота. Де Сад приподнимает ему подбородок, улыбаясь странно, почти задумчиво, как будто самому себе.

− В моих руках − самое страшное оружие Франции.

Он целует Арно в губы, в нижнюю половинку, коротко, с ленцой или с тем, что могло бы, наверное, сойти за нежность, а затем, придерживаясь за его плечи, за руки в шрамах, за вздрогнувшие бедра, опускается на колени, и всё это − ни на миг не разрывая той прямой, которая соединяет их глаза: Арно − под тяжело и сумрачно нависшими ресницами; и маркиза − под широко распахнутыми веками. Она обрывается, когда зрелище становится невыносимым.

В постели на втором этаже «Театра» Арно всегда один; точно так же одинок его путь ассасина, с мастерами ордена, холодно взирающими на его деяния; и так же одинок он в своей мести и погоне за тем, что называлось когда-то справедливостью, − в бесконечном шуме и слоях нарастающей грязи Париж забывает ее значение. Они занимаются любовью надсадно и несдержанно, − хотя вовсе это не любовь, конечно, − акт безумия, падение в пропасть, которая темнее ночи за окном, преступление законов судебных и божьих, которые и без того кроваво лопаются по швам под потайным клинком.

Маркиз зовет его по имени; Арно не зовет его никак, только раз просит ровно: «Де Сад», − когда маркиз вдруг рассыпается непотребствами. Будто со стороны он видит собственные пальцы на светлой шее, в сумраке − как раскинувшаяся мертвая птица, ладони маркиза направляют их, удерживая, пока Арно не отдергивает рук − снова, а затем скованно опускается, скользя локтями по сбитым простыням, и касается губами под кадыком, и маркиз смеется − смеется над ним, тихо и отрывисто.

Слабо светает. Арно холодит осознанием, а взмокшее, звенящее тело − ветром, несущим с улиц запах дыма, нечистот и нависшей над городом беды. Он говорит, зябко подняв плечи:

− Можете остаться... до утра. Но я прошу вас уйти до того, как откроется кафе.

Де Сад фыркает с искристым весельем.

− До чего интригующая завязка! Скандально известный маркиз затворяет за собой двери спящего кафе, в стенах которого обрело пристанище тайное общество убийц на службе у народа? О... и на руках его − кровь! _Incroyable!_

Обернувшись, Арно молча и долго смотрит, но ни усмешка, ни взгляд маркиза не гаснут, и тогда Арно ложится, ежась, у самого края, и затылок, подставленную шею, лопатки под натянутым одеялом невыносимо печет, − им чудится прикосновение, которого так никогда и не следует.

Его будят звуки, здесь непривычные, − звуки другого человека; он застает мгновение, когда спина с рубцеватыми белыми росчерками у самой поясницы, − он не знает, следы ли то военной службы, бесчисленных заключений или порочных удовольствий, и не смеет спросить, − скрывается под измятой рубашкой, под зеленью камзола. Из кармана де Сад вытягивает запечатанный конверт и, зажав меж двух пальцев, оглядывается.

− Что это?

− Скромный вклад в благое дело, − он скалится. − Некоторая полезная, смею надеяться, информация о цели твоих нынешних поисков.

Арно вскакивает с постели, не дослушав, и оскал маркиза становится шире, и взгляд принимается блуждать, − он чувствует его, как острие ножа, летящего по ключицам вниз, но находит только собственную постыдную наготу и обвязанную вкруг горла розовую ленту. Он дергает шелк − и лишь сильнее затягивает узел, дергает покрывало с постели, дергает письмо из рук де Сада.

− Он покинул город! − Арно выхватывает слова, не веря, что опоздал, его кровь и мысли кипят. − Ночью! Вы знали, и вы смолчали!

− Возможно... − маркиз едва кивает. − Ты мог, о, конечно же, мог нагнать экипаж по крышам или даже успеть за тенью разговора. Или... по его возвращении вызнать, не удалось ли ему привезти... неожиданных новостей.

Арно почти рычит.

− Это мне было решать!

− Что ж... − де Сад подхватывает складку сползающего по бедру покрывала и аккуратно заправляет ее обратно. − Ты и решил, мой милый Арно.

Маркиз оставляет его в громовом безмолвии дома, шаги растворяются на главной лестнице, но эхо от них − эхо останется там навсегда. Швырнув письмо, Арно бросается к ремню, шарит судорожно, поддевает и режет ножом без зеркала, на ощупь, и глядит потом оцепенело на рассеченные кольца шелковых змей, свернувшихся у изножья его постели.

**Author's Note:**

> * _mademoiselle_ (фр.) − мадемуазель (незамужняя девушка)  
> * _la Cour des Miracles_ (фр.) − Двор Чудес  
> * _sans armes_ (фр.) − безоружный  
> * _incroyable_ (фр.) − неслыханно / невероятно


End file.
